


Never ever, nevermore

by Inkfire



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfire/pseuds/Inkfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, he lost her. He'd always known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never ever, nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Next up in my pack of very late drabbles, Ten's POV on the end of Doomsday. *sadface* Bye bye, Rose. Enjoy.

" _Allons-y!_ " And off they'd gone.

Never say never ever, he did warn her. But she didn't listen, and he somehow forgot. The curve of her smile, the swell of her cheeks told him of always another adventure. Rose and the Doctor, together and running. And all the faith rounded up in her, moment after moment. All the faith he'd thought he didn't have—not anymore.

He touched his face to the cool wall, quietly.

He shed no tears, knew he wouldn't. He'd lost worlds before. He'd thought he'd lost her before, and his life—sent her away, he had, just like he'd tried to today, once more. But Rose Tyler always came back, didn't she? Stubborn, stubborn Rose, never gave up. Always found a way.

Not this time.

The Doctor walked away, step after quiet step soundless upon the floor. He was alone in victory. Alone in survival. Alone in the great clutter of life in this universe, always the same rise and fall.

Her jacket lay thrown across a seat in the TARDIS. He found no strength to pick it up.


End file.
